The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives
by Angewomon2000
Summary: A evil force who goes by the name of Renialia goes to Snow Town in search of a child. Who's this child that Renialia's looking for? R/R!
1. The Evil Force Arrives and a Mysterious ...

The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids in any way.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when the Snowboard Kids, with  
the exception of Linda (she was 4), the others are 3 years of age.  
Also, I added a new character. Her name is Aeris Gainsbourgh. I know,  
she's in Final Fantasy 7, but she's my favorite character!  
  
A evil alien force has taken over the parents of Snow Town and it's   
up to the Snowboard Kids to save the parents and a young child before   
the evil force REALLY takes over Snow Town!  
  
It was nightfall, every child was put to bed at their bedtime.  
The Snowboard Kids, Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy, and Wendy were  
fast asleep in their cute little beds. But out of the city, out of  
the county, out of the country, in fact, out of this world, a evil  
force who went by the name of Renialia was planning to take over the  
parents of Snow Town, because if the parents were taken over, the  
children would obey what their parents said and eventually be taken   
over, too. Renialia said, " This is perfect. Finally, I'll get what  
I want: that girl, Aeris Gainsbourgh. One of these children must be   
her. Now is the time to put out the hypnotizing fog. It can't effect   
children, but it can effect parents." she said evilly. " Finally, the   
world will be mine!" Then she started to laugh evilly. She pressed a   
button and a pink fog fell towards Snow Town. Everyone was asleep,   
so they were defenseless against the fog. Soon, all the parents were   
hypnotized.  
  
The next day, the parents were out of it, their white shiny spots  
on their eyes were gone, there was nothing but blackness. The parents  
took off somewhere. Renialia had took over the parents' bodies.   
When Slash woke up, he noticed that his parents were gone. " Mom?   
Dad?" he asked for them, but he got no response. Then the phone rang.   
" I wonder who would be calling at this time." Slash thought to   
himself. He answered it. " Hello?" he asked. The person who called   
was Nancy, who sounded like she was crying. " Is that you, Slash?"   
she asked. " Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked back. " My mommy and daddy   
are gone! Where did they go?" Nancy said, then she started to cry   
again. " Your parents, too? That's odd. My parents are gone, too.   
Hey, I got to go, I got another phone call, okay?" Slash said to   
Nancy. " Okay, bye bye." Nancy said. Slash pressed another button   
and said, " Hello?" " My parents are gone! They usally nag me when   
I wake up late, but I woke up late and they didn't nag me, so I  
checked everywhere and they disappeared! I don't know how to cook,  
and I'm hungry!" This time, it was Jam who called, also saying that  
his parents were gone, too. " First me, then Nancy, now Jam. Probably  
Linda's, Tommy's, and Wendy's parents are gone, too. Then the doorbell  
rang. " Coming!" Slash said, running towards the door. He answered it  
and it was Linda, Tommy, and Wendy. Linda was bawling her head, Tommy  
was trying to calm Linda down, and Wendy was standing there and said,  
" Our parents are gone!!! Why did they leave us?!" She started to cry,  
too. " Calm down, girls. Calm down." Tommy said. He then remembered   
his parents were gone and he started crying too. Slash had to put his   
headband over his ears to quiet the crying down, all that crying made   
his ears hurt a lot. Then the phone rang again. " Shh, I've got a   
phone call!" Slash told the three crying their heads off. It was Nancy   
again. " I'm going over to your house. Jam's coming with me, too. See   
you in a few minutes." she said, then she hung up. Slash hung up the   
phone and went back to the group at his doorstep. " Listen, guys, my   
parents are gone, too, and I'm unhappy, too, but I'm not giving up   
hope yet. They're somewhere, and we're going to find them once Nancy   
and Jam get here." Slash explained. " We are?" Linda said. " Yes, we   
are." Slash replied. Then he saw a tower near the mountains. " What's   
that over there? That wasn't there before." he said. Everyone looked   
at the mysterious tower. " Odd." Wendy said. " I wonder why there's a   
tower there." Linda said. " I think that tower has something to do   
with our parents' disappearences," Slash said. " Let's check it out."  
  
Meanwhile, near the Neil's house, a mysterious three year old girl  
was standing on a hill. She was wearing a short pink dress with a   
red short sleeve shirt. She had brown-red hair in a braid tied at the  
top with a pink ribbon. She was carrying a basket full of flowers.  
She said to herself, " That tower has evil energy around it." Then she  
was starled by a sound. The sound was made by Nancy and Jam, who were  
going to Slash's house to see what's up. Jam looked up at the girl   
like she was a new child that was born into the world just yesterday.  
The girl looked back at him the same way. " Hello, and what is your   
name, kid?" Jam asked the girl. The girl looked back and said to him,  
" My name is Aeris. What is your name?" the girl replied back. " My  
name is Jam Kuehnemund and this is Nancy Neil. What's your last name?  
You didn't tell us your last name, Aeris." Jam replied. " I don't have  
a real last name, just call me Aeris Gainsborough." Aeris replied.  
" Aeris, why did you say you didn't have a real last name?" Nancy   
asked Aeris. " Because I'm a orphan. My parents died when I was a   
baby." Aeris said. " Oh, I'm sorry, Aeris." Nancy said. " That's okay.  
I don't remember them that much." Aeris replied, making a smile. Jam   
said to Aeris, " Are you looking at the tower?" Aeris said, " Of   
course, I feel evil energy around that tower. It scares me a little."   
Aeris said. " Us and our friends are heading towards the tower to see   
what's up. Do you want to come with us?" Jam offered to Aeris. Aeris   
stepped back. " No way! That tower might be dangerous for a child like   
me." she said with a serious tone of voice. Then a helicopter landed,   
blowing the snow around. The three kids had to cover their eyes to   
shield their eyes from the snow. Then they were taken in the   
helicopter and the plane took off. All that was left was Aeris's   
basket of flowers, Nancy's earmuffs, and Jam's favorite blue hat.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Kamei's house, Slash, Linda, Tommy, and Wendy  
were waiting for Nancy and Jam to get there when they also saw the   
helicopter. " What's that?" asked Linda. " I don't know, but I don't  
like the looks of that helicopter or the place that it landed and took  
off," Slash said. " Let's check that out first." The four kids took  
off to the place where the helicopter landed and took off, and looked  
in terror when they got there. All they saw were the items that Nancy,  
Jam, and Aeris left behind. " I knew that helicopter did something  
wrong." Wendy said. " This was Nancy's earmuffs and Jam's favorite  
blue hat, but who was carrying a basket of flowers?" Tommy asked.  
" I don't know, maybe there was a third person with Nancy and Jam  
before they were kidnapped. We got to save them! Let's go!" yelled  
Slash. He pointed to the tower and led the charge to the tower.  
  
What is Renialia up to? Is Aeris really that important to her plan?  
Why did she kidnap Nancy and Jam as well? Find out in Part 2! 


	2. Aeris' Secret Revealed

The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Author's Note: I added a new character. Her name is Serena. She's   
a rebel slave of Renialia who doesn't like to see anyone suffer,   
especially little kids and is always against Renialia. She agrees   
to help Slash, Linda, Tommy, and Wendy in the rescue mission to save   
Nancy, Jam, and Aeris from Renialia's evil plans.  
  
  
In the helicopter, Nancy, Jam, and Aeris were knocked out. A   
mysterious person was looking at the three little kids. " Wait until   
Renialia's done with you three." was all she said before heading   
towards the tower.  
  
" Charge!" Slash screamed, leading the charge. " We got to save   
our fellow Snowboard Kids!" he continued. Then they saw some red   
liquid on the snow. Wendy knew that was blood since it was warm, wet,   
and sticky. They saw what it was coming from. A ten year old girl who  
went by the name of Serena was severely injured, her head gushing out  
blood and her right arm nearly broken. The four kids ran to Serena  
and saw her. " What happened to you?" Linda asked when she saw her  
first look at the injured Serena. " I was attacked by Renialia. She  
busted me open with her fists and she nearly broke my arm." Serena  
replied, flinching at the pain from her injuries. " Renialia? Who's   
Renialia?" Slash asked Serena. " The Empress of the Dark Tower. She's  
looking for a girl named Aeris Gainsbourgh. I'm one of her slaves,  
forced to do her wicked deeds. But I'm not that kind of person, so   
Renialia punishes me by busting me open or nearly choking me to   
death." Serena said, tears forming in her eyes. " What did she want  
you to do?" Tommy asked. " She wanted me to drive the helicopter to  
kidnap Aeris and two other little kids. She spotted her with them  
and asked me to get them for her. Of course, I knew what was going to   
happen to Aeris and the two little kids, so I disagreed with her and   
she punished me by busting me open and nearly breaking my right arm."   
Serena said. " What is going to happen to Aeris and the others?" Linda   
asked. " She's going to experiment on Aeris. The other two kids were a   
girl and a boy. Renialia thinks that the boy and girl might have   
information about Aeris." Serena explained. " The boy and girl are our   
friends, Nancy Neil and Jam Kuehnemund. Renialia's going too far. If   
she messes with either Nancy or Jam, she's messing with us, but why   
is Aeris important to Renialia's plan?" Slash asked. " I don't know,   
but I think that Renialia wants something that Aeris has. But then   
I overheard what Aeris and the other kids' fate was, and believe me,   
it's so horrible that even I couldn't believe it." Serena said, shaking  
her head in terror. " What is going to happen to them?" Wendy asked.   
" After she's done with all three of them, she's going to destroy   
them." Serena said. " What is 'destroy'?" Slash asked, a little  
confused about the word. " Destroy is another word for kill.   
Renialia's going to kill all three of them once she's finished with   
them." Serena said, still in pain. The four kids gasped in terror when   
Serena said that. " That does it! We need to get up there to stop   
Renialia before she really harms Nancy, Jam, or Aeris. Aeris sounds   
really important and Nancy and Jam are our friends," Slash said. He   
continued, " What is your name?" " My name is Serena." Serena replied.   
" Serena, you need to help us save our friends. Can you help us?"   
Linda asked. " I could, but my head hurts and I have a nearly broken   
arm." Serena said. Wendy applied first aid on Serena. She put on a   
bandage on Serena's head wound and put her arm in a sling. " Thanks,   
now I'll help you on one condition. You got to help me defeat Renialia   
once and for all." Serena said. " Of course we'll help you defeat   
Renialia. After all, she does have our friends." Tommy said. " Right,   
now let's go!" Serena said, leading the way.  
  
Meanwhile, the helicopter landed and the three kids, still knocked   
out, were teleported to Renialia's room. When they got there, Renialia   
looked on the floor. She laughed evilly to herself, " Finally, I'll get  
what I want from you, young Ancient." She was talking to Aeris, knowing  
that she can hear her voice. Renialia got back to her throne and sat  
back down, waiting for the three children to wake up. The first one  
to wake up was Jam. " Ow, where am I? Nancy? Aeris?" He noticed Aeris  
next to him. " Aeris, wake up, I don't know where we are." Aeris woke  
up and looked at him. " You okay?" she asked. " Yeah, but I don't know  
where we are, do you know?" Jam replied. Aeris looked around and turned  
back to Jam. " I think we're in the tower." she replied, looking a   
little afraid. Jam goes to comfort Aeris. " Don't worry, we'll be all   
right, I hope." he soothes her. Nancy then wakes up and sees the area  
that she is in. " Where are we?" she asked. " You're in my tower."  
Renialia said evilly. Aeris recgonized Renialia's voice. Nancy and Jam  
stared up at the mysterious woman. " Who are you?" Jam asked. " They   
call me Renialia. I'm the Empress of the Dark Tower that you're   
standing in." Renialia replied the boy. " Renialia, what do you want  
from us?" Aeris asked. " You, Aeris Gainsborough, have what I want.  
Now give it to me." Renialia said, commanding Aeris. " I wouldn't even  
dare give it to you, you evil witch." Aeris said, glaring at Renialia.  
" I expected that. This is the way your mother looked before she died."  
Renialia said. " What is she talking about?" Nancy asked. Jam just   
shrugged. " Now, Aeris, give it to me or I destroy your friends right  
here and now." Renialia said again, threating to kill Nancy and Jam  
right in front of Aeris. Aeris just stood there, thinking about her  
choices. 'I'll lose something either way,' She thought, 'If I give   
Renialia what she wants, I'll lose what is important to me, but if  
I don't give what Renialia wants, my new friends will lose their very  
lives. I don't know what to do.' Renialia walked up to the frightened  
girl, only to be distracted by the two kids. " You leave her alone   
right now." Nancy said. " We're her friends and will stop at nothing  
to protect her very life, even if it means sacrificing our own lives."  
Jam countered. Renialia thought, 'They're stalling me.' " Quit it, you  
little brats. You're stalling me." she said after thinking. Aeris had  
just enough time to make a little white ball that was made of pure  
magic. She thought, 'I'm not giving her the real thing, so I just hand   
her this fake one.' Renialia turned her attention back to Aeris.  
" Well, what is your fate? Either give or die?" she asked Aeris.   
Aeris handed her the white crystal ball. " Here, take it. You bothered  
me too much for this little thing." " Finally, it's mine! The world  
is no more!" Renialia laughed evilly. Nancy and Jam ran to Aeris.  
" Why did you do that, Aeris?" Nancy asked. " It's a trick." said   
Aeris. " You tricked her?" Jam asked. " Yup." Aeris said. Unfornately,  
Renialia overheard everything. " You tried to trick me, little Ancient.  
You're just like your mother, but have the powers of Holy around you.  
Your mother had the power of Lightning. That's why I want that white  
little ball you have. Now give it." Renialia said in a threatening  
voice. Nancy made a plan while Renialia spoke to Aeris. She then put  
her plan into action. " She doesn't have to give it to you if she   
doesn't want to." she said. Nancy was making time for Jam to escape   
with Aeris so they could hide in a safe place, since he was stronger  
than the young Ancient or herself. She signaled Jam to get Aeris and   
get out of there. He grabbed Aeris and took her out the door. Renialia  
wasn't paying attention, since her attention was pointed to Nancy.  
" You're stalling me again. Well, where were we-hey, where did that  
boy and the Ancient go? You, little girl, helped your friends escape,  
but either you or them will get out alive." Renialia said, glaring at  
Nancy. Nancy was proud of herself for helping her friends escape.   
'I hope you guys get out of there.' she thought. " You will be put in  
my dungeon until I find your friends, either dead or alive." Renialia  
said, transporting Nancy to the dungeon.  
  
Can Jam and Aeris escape without getting caught? Will the others find   
them before it's too late? Find out in Part 3 of The Adventure of the   
Snowboard Kids' Lives! 


	3. The Attempted Escape

The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids.  
  
Author's Note: I only got this to say: Can you figure out why Aeris is   
so important? Thank you.  
  
When they got inside, Slash looked around. " Man, this place is  
huge. We're going to be playing the guessing game to find our friends."  
he said. " I know what you mean, luckily, I know this place. Renialia's  
room is on the top floor and the dungeon's on this floor. How about  
we split up and cover both rooms, that way, we cover more room?"   
Serena said. " Sure, Serena," Linda said. " Us girls can take the   
dungeon and the boys take Renialia's room." she continued. Then they   
heard footsteps coming from the top floor. They heard Renialia's voice  
saying, " Where are you, little kids? I have your blonde-haired friend  
and I'm about to harm her if you don't come out." The four kids hid.  
Serena was not going to even hide. Renialia looked down at Serena and  
flew down to her. " Serena, have you seen a brown-haired boy and a   
brunette run through here?" she asked. " No, I haven't, my Empress  
Renialia, but I'll tell you if I do." Serena said, bowing down to her  
Empress. " Now you're obeying me after you refuse to capture Aeris?  
That's very odd of you to obey me." Renialia said, looking at Serena's  
head wound. " Looks like I made another scar. Keep a eye out for them.  
Watch the dungeon, I have the blonde-haired girl in there and I don't  
want her to escape. Understand?" Renialia said. " Yes, my Empress."   
Serena said, bowing down again. " Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm  
resuming my search for the Ancient and the boy. Good day." Renialia   
said, then she walked away from sight. The other four came out of  
hiding. " Where's our friends, Serena?" Slash asked. " I'm not sure  
about Jam or Aeris, but Nancy's in the dungeon. We'll free her, then  
help you find the others. Got my drift?" Serena said. " I got you.   
Come on, Slash, we're going to Renialia's room." Tommy said. " Okay."  
Slash said, following Tommy upstairs.   
  
Meanwhile, back upstairs, Jam and Aeris were hiding from Renialia.  
" You think we lost her?" Aeris asked. " I think so, but not for long.  
She's searching for us this very minute," Jam replied. " We'll find  
my friends, rescue Nancy, and get the heck out of this creep zone."  
" I hope so. I don't want her to get this." Aeris said. " What is it?"  
Jam asked. Aeris untied her pink ribbon and pulled out a white crystal  
ball. " That's like the ball you gave Renialia." Jam replied, seeing  
the real thing for the first time. " I know, but this one's the real  
thing. This is the White Holy Crystal. Renialia's weak against Holy  
power, so she can be defeated using this, but Renialia can grab any  
crystal she wants, and she wants my crystal, but there's one problem.  
I have it, so that's why she's after me. Just for my crystal." Aeris  
said, holding the white crystal. " Why is it so important? It's just  
a crystal." Jam said. " This crystal is very important. If it was   
destroyed, then the planet will die. This crystal has the world's fate  
in its shards and I'm the protector of the crystal because I'm the last  
of the Ancients. I'm that important." Aeris said. " I didn't know that.  
We really got to hide where no one will look then or the world will  
come to a end." Jam said, getting up. " Are you sure?" Aeris asked.  
" I don't want you to get hurt because of me." " I'm positive, besides,  
I take injuries like they were nothing! I snowboard." Jam said. " Oh."  
Aeris said, placing the crystal back in its place it was before she  
took it out and tying her pink ribbon back in place and also getting  
up. " Let's go quietly." Jam said, grabbing Aeris' hand and taking  
off with her.  
  
Meanwhile, back downstairs, Serena's group found the cell that  
Nancy was in. " Get me out of here! It's too dark!" she screamed.  
" Don't worry, Nancy, we almost got you out!" Wendy comforted Nancy as  
Serena opened the door. Nancy bolted out the door. " Am I glad to see  
you again!" she said happily. " Where is Jam and Aeris?" Serena asked.  
" They're hiding from Renialia." Nancy applied that bit of information.  
" Oh, great. Slash and Tommy will have to search everywhere to find   
them. They might be on the top floor. Let's go find them before that   
evil Renialia finds them first." Linda said. The four girls took off  
to the top floor.   
  
Meanwhile, at the top floor, Tommy and Slash were looking for Jam  
and Aeris. " Where are you guys?" yelled Slash down the hallway. " It's  
no use. They're not on this floor." Tommy said. Then they heard two   
pairs of feet running. " What's that?" Slash asked. " I don't know,  
but they're quite in a hurry." Tommy said. It was Jam and Aeris, trying  
to find a hiding spot. The two kids didn't see Tommy and Slash and  
all four crashed into each other. " Oof! Hey, who are you?" Aeris said  
after crashing right into Slash. " I'm Slash Kamei, and this is Tommy  
Parsy, who are you?" Slash said. " I'm-" Aeris managed to say all that  
before Jam interrupted. " Jam, there you are! Who's this girl?" Tommy  
asked. " This girl is Aeris Gainsborough. We're trying to hide from  
Renialia." Jam said. " Don't look now, but I think we have company!"  
Aeris said, pointing to a figure. " Finally, I got you, Aeris, and  
your little friends, surrender the crystal!" Renialia screamed, her  
voice echoing through the hallway. " We'll never let you have it!"   
Aeris said, knowing that Jam would protect her since he was responsible  
for her protection. " Yeah!" Jam countered. Slash and Tommy agreed.  
" You four will pay the ultimate price! Prepare to die!" Renialia   
said before charging at the four kids. " This is your last day alive!"  
  
  
Will Renialia destroy the little group? Will Serena's group make it  
in time to help the others battle Renialia? Find out in Part 4 of   
" The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives"! 


	4. Aeris' Day of Destiny

The Adventure of the Snowboard Kids' Lives Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Serena, Wendy, Linda, and Nancy were going upstairs when they heard  
something. " What's going on?" Nancy said. " I don't know." Linda  
replied. " I think Renialia found either Slash and Tommy or Jam and  
Aeris. Renialia would never attack unless it's something she wants  
destroyed." Serena said. " Let's go!" Nancy said. The four girls ran as  
they could to reach the battle.  
  
Back upstairs, Renialia was shooting everything. Fire, ice, gravity,  
lightning, literally everything. Everyone kept dodging the attacks,  
but Aeris hid behind something, knowing her friends wouldn't even last  
in Renialia's attacks if they got hit, so she made a choice that would  
make the battle a lot easier to defeat Renialia once and for all. She  
untied her ribbon again and pulled out the White Holy Crystal. She then  
pulled out of her jacket something that looked like a small rod. She  
attached the crystal to one of the rod's slots and she was ready to   
fight for Earth and her friends. She came out of hiding only to see  
her three comrades seriously hurt. Renialia saw Aeris and said, " Just  
hand over the crystal and I'll leave you alone." Aeris stood her ground  
with a lot of courage, saying, " No, I'll never hand over the crystal.  
You can't make me. You never will make me hand over the crystal, no  
matter what you try to do to me, I will never hand over the crystal.  
Now you prepare to meet your end right now." " You speak with courage  
in your heart, but that's your downfall. You're too kind to kill the  
very person who killed your mother. You were very young when she died.  
Now you will join your mother. You are mine!" Renialia screamed. She  
took a knife and threw it at Aeris. She didn't move. She took a cut to  
the right side of her face, making a red streak of blood to appear.  
The three boys saw in terror the damage Renialia did to Aeris. Jam   
yelled in a concerned voice, " Aeris, are you okay?" " I'm okay, a  
little cut to the face will only rise my anger level to the point where  
I'll destroy her." Aeris said in a reassuring voice to calm down her  
concerned friend. The four girls came running down the hall and saw   
the scene unfold. " Ooh, that has got to hurt." Nancy said when she  
looked at Aeris' face wound. " Renialia!" Serena yelled at her master.  
" Serena, you traitor! You'll pay the price for betraying me!" Renialia  
yelled, then charged towards Serena with a huge sword. Serena closed  
her eyes and was ready for her life to end when she heard a metal   
clank. She opened her eyes to find Renialia's sword pinned down by  
Aeris' rod. " Leave the girl alone." Aeris said. " How did you do that?  
No one could pin down my sword but you. You are a worthy rival, so I'll  
destroy you with dignity." Renialia said. Aeris shouted out one of her  
attacks, " Seal Evil!" Renialia was struck with the attack and she   
wasn't able to move. Aeris looked at her injured friends and shouted  
one of her healing abilities, " Healing Wind!" A breeze renergized  
the boys' strength. " Thanks, Aeris," Tommy said. " Go defeat Renialia  
for us!" he continued. " Sure." Aeris said. Renialia still couldn't  
move. Aeris then shouted her most powerful attack, " Star Storm!" A  
star shower hit Renialia really hard and she was knocked out, but not  
destroyed yet. Aeris turned her rod into a spear, the Holy Crystal   
still in its place. She charged towards Renialia with the pointed edge  
in the front. " Holy Crystal, please hear my cry. Make my spear more  
powerful to help me defeat Renialia." she said quietly. The spear then  
started to glow with white light. Renialia was able to see the attack   
and attempted to make a final attack to injure Aeris. " Darkness Beam!"  
Renialia shouted, but to her dismay, the light faded the darkness and  
the spear came in contact with skin. Aeris impaled Renialia in the   
heart, ending the whole ordeal. Renialia's body slumped to the ground,  
fading away as she died. Aeris looked on, knowing that the danger was  
finally over for her. The dark tower then started to fade also, since  
Renialia was dead. The tower disappeared, and the eight children   
floated to the ground. The six Snowboard Kids looked down and found  
their parents awake and moving. " Mom! Dad!" Slash shouted, running   
towards his parents. " What happened?" his parents asked. " It's a   
long story." Slash said, hugging his parents. The others found their  
parents, leaving Serena and Aeris to look at them. Jam looked at the  
girl he helped and ran back to her. " What's wrong, Aeris? You can tell  
me." he asked her. " I'm glad you found your parents, but I don't have  
any parents at all." Aeris responded to him, then broke into tears.  
" Don't worry, Aeris, we'll give you a home, I'm a only child, and   
you'll can be my little sister." Jam said, reassuring Aeris that she  
will get the parents she been searching since she was a little girl.  
" Thanks for cheering me up. I'll gladly be your sister!" Aeris smiled.  
Jam then took Aeris to his parents and they adopted her. She was the  
happy girl she was before her real parents died.   
  
In the future, Aeris grew up along her brother and his friends.  
But she was never the same after that adventure she had when she was  
three years old. Now, she is 12 years old living with Jam, who is 13   
years old. Aeris still holds the Holy Crystal that her first mother  
gave her when she was little. Aeris still looks to the day that she  
defeated Renialia. And Serena? She took up residence in Tommy's family,  
since she LOVED to eat everything in her path, especially junk food,  
especially chocolate doughnuts. " Yummy yum yum." was her favorite   
phrase when she ate chocolate doughnuts with her younger brother. She  
is now 19 years old and still hangs around food.  
  
**** The End ****  
  
Hoped you liked my story! Aeris will be making several appearances in  
my stories from now on. See ya later! '_~  
Angewomon2000 


End file.
